


Shifting Forms

by Gay_Baby_Trash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Lesbian Character, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Baby_Trash/pseuds/Gay_Baby_Trash
Summary: A patronus can change, when anyone has something majorly tramatic or important happen in their life, and this is just my idea on Narcissa's patronus changing throughout her life. I haven't written fiction in a long time to be honest :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 69





	Shifting Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I havent written shit in 3 years... it's sad, I know. And really I wrote this late at night and I dont really know why I'm posting it.

Narcissa remembers each time her patronus changed, always the same, yet different.

The first time she had even cast her patronus, she was with her sisters and she was maybe 16. It was night and they had snuck out, Bellatrix was beside her whispering instructions into the night air. Narcissa remembers the cool grass and the way her sisters looked at her as the small whisps of a form sprouted from the tip of her wand, excitement rang in her ears as she tried again, this time a form came out, her sisters continued to encourage her as she focused on her happiest thoughts, finally the form came, a small lizard scurrying through the air. 

Lucius never was a good person; in Narcissa's opinion, he was cruel. But he was also safe, and the most responsible choice to make when she got married, at the ceremony she was almost happy, the complex blood bonding was strange and that night, as she went to send her sister a patronus message, she almost cried when she saw the small ball python leave her wand, and slither up her arm. But the more she looked at it, the more she accepted it, for it wasnt bad, just different.

The next time, the change wasn't so bad. It was almost a form of control, after Draco was born she only had to think of him, to cast the beautiful snake she grew to love. But that changed, Lucius was drunk and mad. He was always mad anymore. Always talking about the deatheaters, but today he pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard; uncomfortably so, as she was forced to be with him for the first time since Draco had been born. The next month when she saw Draco walk, and she was able to produce a full formed Patronus, and she wasn't suprised to see the Adder that came out and the way it recoiled at every touch and movement 

It didnt change again for years, over a decade, until she was upstairs yelling at Bellatrix. It was madness, she was mad. But they couldn't just capture children and torture them. They were so close to Draco's age, the one girl, in his year. It was ridiculous, to even begin doing something like this. Draco never hated any of them truely, he was just so swayed by his father. Draco had talked well about Potter and the poor girl in the basement. But as Narcissa felt the sting in her cheek as Bellatrix slapped her, she knew... she knew she had to go and take Draco with her; or at least do even the smallest thing to stop all this madness and so, that night as she sent her oldest sister a patronus focusing so hard that she fell asleep just as the message was sent briefly seeing the vole running through the air. 

The final time her patronus changed, was barely a surprise, Narcissa hadn't been able to produce a Patronus in years, let alone a full bodied one. But this time she had barely even thought about her new life before the patronus came bursting forth and the two new sea otters came swimming happily in circles around her before taking the messages and swimming off. More than her own patronus she was happier to see the River otter that came back to greet her chirping happily, and then not much later the blonde ferret that scurried back.


End file.
